symmertry is love part:3
by deathgirl88
Summary: Maka's world turns upside down by a destination her parent's made and now Kid trying to help her. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Soul eater characters. They all belong to Atsushi Ōkubo. I hope you like the Fan-Fiction. :)


Divorce Kid x Maka part 3

Maka and Kid grew older,and more mature. Sadly Maka's father was still the same, and still cheating on Maka's mother. One day after having a long talk with Kid about what to do next with her father. Maka walk into her house to find out that her mother found out about her father's cheating feast oh her.  
"SPIRIT WHAT THE HELL! WHAT WRONG WITH YOU!" Kami yelled tears rolling down her cheek's.  
"Honey please forgive me they meant nothing to me" he trying to reason with her but it didn't work.  
"YEA RIGHT THEN THAT MEAN I'M..."  
"MAMA! PAPA!" Maka yelled. Both of her parents turn around to look at her.  
"MAKA get out of here this not your problem!" Her mother snarled still looking at Spirit. "Maka leave NOW!" Spirit growled still not losing eye contact with his wife. Maka look at her mom and papa. She was so scared. She couldn't do nothing to help, but run to her room. Maka tried to zone it out, but it was hard for her with her parents screaming at each other.

"Maka you okay?" Maka look up to see Kid right in front of her. She couldn't believe it that Kid was right in front of her, so she just thrown a pillow at him think her mind was just playing tricks on her."WOW! dang maka you do have one strong arm."  
"Leave me alone" Maka mutter. Kid just look at her,and walk towards her bed, and wrap both of hiss's arm around her. This time Maka look up to see that it was the real Death the Kid "please don't cry Maka-chan" Kid said as he hug Maka even tighter.  
"Kid-kun why are you here?" Maka asked trying to wipe the tears off her face. "That my secret maka" Kid said smiling at her "Come outside with me" Maka can trust Kid, so she said "Okay kid" As she grab his hand. She suspected that they'll use the door, but Kid had an other thing in mind. He lead her toward the window sil it was already open (hint), so Kid got up on the table then crawled towards the window sil waiting for Maka to come."Maka what are you doing?" Kid asked her.  
"Leaving a note so mama and papa won't worry about me" She told him putting the pen back down on the piece of paper. Maka got up on the window sil looking down at the street. Kid can tell that she was having second thoughts, so he grab her by her waist, Maka's eyes meet his, and she felt safe in hiss arms. She nodded letting him know she was ready to jump. Kid jump from the window sil with Maka by his side, they both landed safely on the ground. "You okay maka?" Kid ask her as she still had her eye's closed.

"it just scared me a bit" She told him with a smile. Kid look up at the window sil, and then looked back at Maka, "We better get going" Kid told her Maka nodded. Kid already knew where to take Maka. He still felt the same way for Maka since they where kids, he LOVED her. He wasn't afraid to tell the world maybe Spirit, but beside that he loved her. He just wish he knew what she thought about took Maka to her favorite places to cheer her up, and it did, Kid was having so much fun that he forgot about Maka's parents. "maka you have to go back" Maka knew she have to go back sometime, so she nodded, then both of them broke into a run towards Maka's house.

Soon they where at Maka's house. As soon as they got there fear went through Maka as she saw her front door open. She saw her mom at the door with her dad pleading at the base of her foot, and in Maka mom's hand she saw suitcase! She ran towards her parent's leaving Kid behind. Maka's mom saw Maka,and grab Maka by her hand "were leaving maka" Spirit stop begging, and got on to his feet glaring at his wife "You can get walk out of my life but don't you dare take my little maka-chan out of my life too"  
"like she wants to stay with you" Maka's mom spat pulling Maka a little closer to her. Maka look at her mama. "me and maka are leaving right now" "WHAT! don't take her away from me" Spirit yelled loud enough to let Kid hear. Kid gasp he wasn't going to let Maka walk out of his life not now. Spirit grab Maka by her hand, and pulled her closer to him. Maka's mother glared at him to let go of HER daughter, but soon she gave in, of course she will not let only daughter stay with her loser of a husband, so they decided to take this to court.

Two weeks later The court decided that both parent's will share Maka. Maka wasn't so happy when the court said that. She rather be with her mother than her loser of father, and that not the worst part Maka's mom was leaving Death City, and not taking Maka with her. Since Kami wanted her daughter to go the DWMA for weapons and misters, so Maka had to stay in Death City, but her mom was going to get Maka her own apartment, so she won't have to suffer to be with her loser of a father.

Kid was so happy to know that Maka was going to stay with him. He was so nerves that the court would give Maka away to her mother, then he would never see her AGAIN! but now he doesn't need to worry about that now, and soon they'll start school at DWMA together the way he likes it.

The End


End file.
